


Frostbite

by tajador



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Ice Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelia’s expression was the same as when she watched scavengers freeze in midair or blew soldiers’ head off, Nisha being one of the most exciting things she had encountered since leaving her mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

Her lack of resistance surprised Aurelia, the foul-mouthed gunslinger lying down on the floor of the least cheap room Concordia had to offer, which nonetheless felt like a slum's shack to Aurelia. Nisha was looking up towards her, signature smirk challenging the baroness to take action, stifling a laugh when all Aurelia does is throw aside a purple cowboy hat and push hair out of the way, looking right into her eyes.

The older woman's expression was the same as when she watched scavengers freeze in midair or blew soldiers' head off, Nisha being one of the most exciting things she had encountered since leaving her mansion. Jack and the other members of their vault hunting clique certainly were entertaining as well, but more in the way of overgrown children or pets who had a strong affinity for blowing things up.

The sharpshooter however had an affinity for blowing things up  _while laughing about it_ , cheering as gore rained down on them, smiling as she shattered frozen people with her whip, chuckling behind her hand whenever Aurelia chose to be condescending towards others, even when it was directed towards their employer, whom she obviously fancied. If Aurelia ever wished to reassure her brother that she wasn't the most cruel person in the galaxy, she knew that she simply had to introduce Nisha to him.

Her face was yet another of the many interesting things about her, colored lips drawing Aurelia in, eyes burning through her last hesitations as Nisha's ungloved hand grabs the soft fur of her coat, pulling Aurelia down quickly and slamming their mouths against each other. Nisha doesn't wait long before adding teeth and bite to their kiss, inhaling sharply when Aurelia grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away from the expensive garment and pinning her arm above her head. The gunslinger feels a sharp tingle run along the skin underneath her bracer before feeling ice, her wrist freezing into place. "Nice. Was my interest in binding that obvious?"

"Darling, no one touches my beloved garments and gets away freely with it!" Aurelia proclaims, her authority slightly diminished by the way her red lipstick was smudged across her bottom lip, bits of Nisha's purple gloss mixed in. The younger vault hunter snorts at this, her eyes fixed on Aurelia as the noble woman carefully unbuckles her coat, ignoring the less than perfect state of her makeup. Nisha is slightly disappointed to see yet another layer of clothing hiding under Aurelia's coat, the black sweater, most likely made out of a legendary extinct creature's wool, hugging her curves even more closely than her coat did.

Aurelia takes the time to find a clean piece of furniture to rest her coat upon before walking back towards Nisha, cheek resting against one of her hands as she looks down towards the sharpshooter, observing her in the same way she did rare game, wondering what to make out of them. Nisha looks into the eyes of the woman standing over her, chills running up her spine as boots touch both sides of her hips. She moves her free hand to her own stomach, fingers ghosting across the line of her pants before moving up her torso, pushing up her own torn top, smirking as Aurelia's expression changes into a more fascinated one. Nisha's fingers hook under her sports bra, roughly pulling the hem of both her tops up to her neck, the chain attached to her jacket cold against her newly exposed breasts.

The baroness hums as Nisha rolls her hips against the air, her smile still as devious as ever as her fingers graze over her own nipples. Aurelia brings both hands to her hips before moving one of her feet between Nisha's legs, rubbing the tip of her boot against her, the fabric of her pants thin enough for the gunslinger to feel cold metal pressing against her crotch. She lets out a low groan, pinching one of her nipples as she watches Aurelia smile through her messy lipstick. Nisha rotates her hips, craving more friction, wishing both of her hands were free so that she could unbuckle her pants. She moves her gloved hand to Aurelia's calf instead, tugging on her pants to get her to come closer.

She gets what she asked for, Aurelia sitting down to straddle her hips, and Nisha ventures her hand up her side, shamelessly fondling her fellow vault hunter's shapely breasts over the soft fabric of her sweater. Nisha chuckles when Aurelia slaps her hand away, her fingerless glove starting to freeze over before it even touches the floor next to her other hand, both of her arms now bound over her head. "What did I say about touching my clothes, love?"

Aurelia sneers as she runs her manicured nails up Nisha's bare torso, enjoying the trail of goose bumps that appears, Nisha's beautiful scarred skin warm against her fingers even without her cryo tech active. She barely manages to hold back criticism regarding the sharpshooter's fashion choices as she pushes aside her jacket, properly exposing her small breasts, musing to herself about how "Delightful!" they were. Her fingers caress Nisha's chest for a short while, the younger woman growing impatient, her hips rolling upwards as she groans.

The tech on Aurelia's arm lights up, her fingers growing progressively colder over Nisha's nipple until a thin layer of ice appears underneath blue nails, a line of it slowly spreading wherever Aurelia trails her fingers down. Nisha moans as she feels the stinging sensation, the sharp pain of frostnip undeniably enjoyable to her. The noble woman smiles while commenting on how fascinating and interesting this experience was, making Nisha laugh when she admits that she wasn't sure her cryo tech could be used for anything but murder.

Aurelia's fingers reach the waistband of Nisha's pants, a contrasting trail of ice decorating the gunslinger's naked torso, her ragged breathing making it crack at parts. Their eyes meet, silent smiles asking each other what happens next as Aurelia runs her hand over Nisha's alluring hips, following the rhythm of her squad mate's grinding. The baroness moves her hands to Nisha's belt and fiddles with it in an attempt to undo it, giving up after a few seconds of struggle. Nisha laughs as Aurelia criticizes the needlessly complicated nature of her fashion accessories, a disgusted expression on her face as she shatters the ice that was binding Nisha's wrists, letting her lower her pants on her own.

There is no shyness whatsoever in Nisha as she pulls her pants and underwear just low enough to expose her cunt, her panties already stained by her own wetness. Aurelia simply watches as the sharpshooter rubs herself against her fingers, her own hands still leaving trails of ice over Nisha's lower stomach. She gets an idea then, placing one of her hands over Nisha's own, frost slowly spreading over her hand, the fingers the younger woman was touching herself with becoming cold as ice. Aurelia guides Nisha's movements, smiling in a delighted manner as she hears her fellow vault hunter's moans of pleasure, leaning down to kiss her shivering stomach.

The thin layer of ice spread across NIsha's torso was melting, Aurelia delicately running her mouth over the droplets as she helps Nisha touch herself, cold fingers rubbing her clit before slipping into herself. The sensation of contrasting temperatures makes the gunslinger shake as she groans out Aurelia's name, thrusting her fingers into herself more roughly. Aurelia leans back up, smirking as she slaps Nisha's cheek, "Remember love, it's  _Lady Hammerlock_  if you're nasty!"

Nisha snorts with laughter, both amused by their similar saying and reminded of her currently submissive position. Aurelia leans down again, this time to kiss Nisha's neck, her free hand tugging at her collar, smiling as she feels the ragged breathing of the younger woman against her lips. Her other hand rests over Nisha's frozen wrist as she fucks herself, wetness dripping all over her cold fingers, groaning as Aurelia kisses her jaw. The baroness grazes her lips towards Nisha's earlobe, biting on it gently before whispering a mix of condescending words and compliments into her ear, hand moving away from Nisha's wrist and unto her crotch, caressing her clit with cold fingertips as the sharpshooter continues thrusting into herself fervently. A sharp tug to her collar cuts off her breathing for a few seconds and it's enough for Nisha to come, loud moan making Aurelia chuckle behind a satisfied smile.

Aurelia stands back up, letting Nisha catch her breath and come down from her orgasm as she puts her coat back on, watching her sprawled on the floor, chest heaving. Nisha sighs as she starts wiping all the melted ice off of her torso, reaching for her hat before even bothering to pull her shirts down and pull up her dirty bottoms. "Am I supposed to repay you now?"

"It's fine, darling! Why don't we go warm ourselves up by blowing some loathsome bandits off this forsaken moon instead?"

"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> i love how much fun aurelia has on elpis, wrecking shit and killing people, how fascinated and entertained she is by every little thing the squad & her experience, and am convinced she would get along wonderfully with both nisha and athena, so i wanted to portray that in a cute but (hopefully) hot little fic!! also because lbr who else could ever top nisha
> 
> this was my first borderlands fic, but i'm hoping to write more in the future!   
> (stares excitedly at athena+springs and nisha+jack...)  
> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
